Asgardian Royal Family
: "A wise king never seeks out war. But he must always be ready for it." : - Odin The Asgardian Royal Family is a group of Asgardians formed by the late King Buri of Asgard. The current king of Asgard is King Odin. History Early History The Asgardian Royal Family was founded by the Asgardian Buri and was devoted to the dominion over Asgard and peacekeeping in the rest of the Nine Realms, although its early history was heavily marked with wars. After Buri died, the throne was passed to his son Bor, who notably fought against the Dark Elves led by Malekith during what would be known as the First Dark Elf Conflict. Bor stole the Aether from Malekith and knew that no one could destroy it. Therefore, he ordered the Einherjar to bury the Infinity Stone in a place where no one could find it. Bor eventually died during another war and his son Odin claimed the throne of Asgard. Along with his daughter Hela, who he named his Executioner, Odin conducted bloody and violent campaigns across the Nine Realms. When Odin decided to put an end to these wars, tensions occurred in the Asgardian Royal Family as Hela's ambition was limitless. Thus, Odin decided to banish and imprison his own daughter, who would later try to escape, massacring the Valkyries in the process. Odin changed the history of Asgard and its Royal Family, erasing all mentions of Hela's existence and devoting himself to peace. He and his wife Frigga gave birth to another child, Thor. In 965 A.D., the Frost Giants of Jotunheim led by Laufey invaded Midgard, prompting the Asgardian Royal Family to react. King Odin led the Einherjar on Midgard and defeated the Frost Giant during the Battle of Tønsberg, driving the Frost Giants back to Jotunheim. After signing a peace treaty and seizing the Casket of Ancient Winters from his enemies, Odin discovered Laufey's abandoned son, Loki, and adopted him, bringing another member to the Asgardian Royal Family with hope that he could help cementing the peace between the Asgardians and the Jotuns. Loki's origins were kept a secret to everyone, with only Odin and Frigga knowing the truth about it. Two Princes for a Throne As Thor and Loki had both grown into accomplished adults and Odin successfully maintained peace in the Nine Realms, the Allfather decided to resign from his position and to appoint Thor as the new leader of the Asgardian Royal Family and King of Asgard. However, during Thor's coronation, Frost Giants infiltrated the Asgardian Palace in an attempt to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. In retaliation, Thor decided to attack Jotunheim without his father's consent. Odin eventually came to Jotunheim himself to end the conflict, but Laufey refused to forgive the offence, thus starting a new conflict between Asgard and Jotunheim. As punishment, Odin banished Thor to Midgard. The Asgardian Royal Family was further weakened when Loki angrily confronted his father about his origins he had ultimately found about. Exhausted, Odin fell into the Odinsleep. As Queen Frigga refused to leave his side, Loki became the new head of the Asgardian Royal Family and acting King of Asgard. Unbeknownst to everyone, Loki intended to let Laufey invade Asgard and try to kill Odin so that Loki could slay him and use the power of the Bifrost Bridge to obliterate Jotunheim and exterminate the Frost Giants, proving that he was worthy as King of Asgard. However, his plans were countered by Thor who had returned from Midgard. Disavowed by his adoptive father, Loki left Asgard. Two Deaths in the Family As Thor considered himself both not ready and not willing to rule Asgard, Odin remained at the head of the Asgardian Royal Family, sending Thor to restore peace in the Nine Realms in the name of Asgard's royalty. Following his failed attempt to rule over Midgard, the disgraced Prince Loki was brought back to Asgard by Thor and locked away in the Asgardian Dungeons after Queen Frigga asked her husband not to execute him for his crimes. The Asgardian Royal Family would soon have to deal with another danger. The Dark Elves, still led by Malekith, returned and tried to reclaim the Aether, initiating the Second Dark Elf Conflict. During the Sacking of Asgard, Queen Frigga was killed by the Kurse, enraging her husband and both her sons. Against his father's decision, Thor decided to free Loki in order to confront Malekith in Svartalfheim. During the ensuing battle, Loki faked his death before secretly returning to Asgard. There, he cast a spell on Odin and exiled him to Earth while he would rule by taking Odin's appearance. Meanwhile, Thor genuinely mourned his fallen brother and fellow Prince, unaware of the trickery. Return of the Princess Under Loki's rule, the Asgardian Royal Family's influence and prestige weakened and many enemies of Asgard conspired to plot its demise. Fearing for the safety of his homeworld, Prince Thor journeyed to Muspelheim and defeated the Fire Demon Surtur in an attempt to prevent Ragnarök. Having figured out the truth about Loki's treachery, Thor forced his brother to reveal himself and the two brothers headed to Earth to find their father and rightful King Odin. The Princes found Odin in Norway. The old King revealed to his sons the existence of their sister Hela and warned them about her impending return. Odin died minutes after, releasing the Goddess of Death. Claiming to be the rightful heir to the throne of Asgard, Hela cast out her brothers onto the distant planet of Sakaar and seized the throne. However, the Princes eventually made it back to Asgard and defeated Hela by unleashing Ragnarök, leading to the Destruction of Asgard. With the surviving Asgardians now in exile and in desperate need of a reliable leader, Thor accepted the position of King of Asgard and head of the Asgardian Royal Family while Loki chose to redeem himself and to remain at his brother's side as Prince of Asgard. Down to One sadly mourns over Loki's corpse]] When Thanos and the Black Order attacked the Statesman, both Thor and Loki were overpowered by the hostile forces. As Thor was captured, Loki pretended to pledge his loyalty to Thanos, handing him over the Tesseract Thanos was looking for. Actually, this was a trick so that Loki could have a chance to kill Thanos; however, the Mad Titan outsmarted Loki and easily avoided the attack. Using his might, Thanos broke Loki's neck and commented that Loki would not be resurrected this time to mock Thor. This left Thor the only remaining member of the Asgardian Royal Family. While talking with Rocket Raccoon, Thor heart-brokenly reviewed on all the family he had lost one way or another, particularly showing anguish and sadness while reminiscing on the death of his mother Frigga, his father Odin and his brother Loki and even going as far as to solemnly talking on the only family who ruthlessly tried to kill him, his sister Hela. Having lost all of his family and now with the shame of being the last member and legacy of the Asgardian Royal Family, Thor was filled with immense rage and grief and vowed to exact revenge on Thanos for the death of Loki and did everything in his power to make good on his word to Thanos that he will kill him, even bravely confronting and striking a heavy blow on Thanos with his new Stormbreaker after the latter had just completed the Infinity Gauntlet. fails to kill Thanos before he can enact the Decimation]] Unfortunately, as Thor burrowed Stormbreaker as deep as he could into Thanos's chest, his mockery of Thanos by reminding him that he had vowed to kill him which he ignored and that had caused him to be seemingly beaten proved to be fatal as the Mad Titan was too resilient to be killed or hindered and Thanos then mocked Thor for failing, saying that he should have aimed for the head, before snapping his fingers and successfully wiping out half the universe and escaping before Thor could attempt another attack after giving him a mocking smirk. Rebirth to be added Members Current Members * Odin Borson * Frigga Freyrdottir * Hela Odinsdottir * Thor Odinson * Loki Laufeyson Former Members * Buri † * Bor Burison † Category:Teams